


Ошибка в программе

by Big_Fish, izumrudishe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - the Matrix trylogy Fusion, Fluff, Humor, Love is in the Air, M/M, Nate is a real boy, Ray is bb, as usual, but not really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Погоди-погоди, куда ты хочешь это воткнуть?! Ты что, совсем ебанулся?! — проорал первый голос, практически срываясь на возмущенный визг.<br/>— Я молодой еще, мне жить и жить! А как вот с этим можно жить?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка в программе

**Author's Note:**

> При написании текста были использованы идеи, фразы и образы из заданного фильма. Пре-матрица.  
> Написано на ФБ-2012 для фандома "Поколение Убийц". Бетила неизменная Мелодия Альтаир, за что ей лучи любви и благодарности :3  
> Осторожно, мат? (:

_— Погоди-погоди, куда ты хочешь это воткнуть?! Ты что, совсем ебанулся?! — проорал первый голос, практически срываясь на возмущенный визг. — Я молодой еще, мне жить и жить! А как вот с этим можно жить?!  
  
— Завали лицо, — ласково ответил другой, и по интонации можно было с уверенностью сказать, что говорящий привычно закатил глаза, будто этот диалог происходил далеко не в первый раз и заканчивался всегда одинаково. — И лучше не дергайся.  
  
— Что значит, не дергайся? Это же самое дорогое! Драгоценное! Сокровище нации! Практически геноф… — первый голос трагично оборвался, в наступившей тишине был слышен отчетливый «щелк» и чье-то недовольное сопение.  
  
— Таких, как ты, надо отстреливать еще в колыбели, только тогда генофонд и можно будет сохранить, — ответил второй, продолжая уже более серьезно. — Твоя задача потестировать стабильность: я кое-что добавил, увидишь сам, никаких глобальных изменений в коде не будет. Разворачиваю оболочку, готов?   
  
— Готов, но в следующий раз тренируйся на крысах.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что ты больше похож на обезьяну. Процесс компиляции завершен, загрузка системы начинается на три, два…  
  
— Понеслааааась!_  
  
***

Нейт слышал будильник откуда-то издалека, раздражающий звук становился все громче и громче с каждой секундой, он зевнул, страдальчески открыв глаза, и попытался дотянуться до телефона.   
  
Когда проклятый будильник наконец-то замолк, Нейт собрался с силами и дал себе еще буквально десять минут, просто полежать в теплом коконе из одеяла – ритуал, которому он неукоснительно следовал каждое утро после возвращения на гражданку. Эти десять минут позволяли ему вернуться в окружающую действительность и отпустить кошмары ночи, услышать, как вокруг него постепенно просыпается жизнь.   
Сосед из 21B копался с ключами у двери, пока его собака нетерпеливо лаяла и рвалась на улицу. А миссис Паддингтон из 23А все никак не могла собрать в школу свою младшую дочь; малышка так надрывно плакала каждое утро, что Нейту невольно становилось жаль и ребенка, и мать, которая едва с ней справлялась.  
  
Через десять минут он встанет, привычно заправит уже остывшую постель, выпьет кофе и уйдет на пробежку. На улице начался дождь, а значит, на шоссе он неминуемо попадет в пробку, и лучше, наверное, выехать пораньше, чтобы не опоздать — последнее, чего ему хотелось, это услышать в свой адрес какую-нибудь унылую нотацию. Григо просто терпеть его не мог и не упускал ни одного случая сунуть свой длинный нос в его дела.  
Нейт выдохнул и все-таки заставил себя встать с кровати. Серость раннего утра никак не располагала к хорошему настроению. Может быть, кофе и хорошая пробежка смогут немного спасти ситуацию.  
  
Иногда он ловил себя на мысли — таким ли правильным решением было оставить службу. Да, морская пехота порядком потрепала его идеализм, но у него хотя бы была цель, он чувствовал, что живет не зря, что каждый его день наполнен смыслом.   
У него действительно было очень много причин, чтобы уйти. Но сейчас, стоя в пустой квартире, слыша только тиканье часов, он невольно вспоминал, как чувствовал себя, просыпаясь на другом конце света в офицерской палатке посреди разбитого в пустыне лагеря «Матильда» и понимал, что ему этого отчаянно не хватает.  
  
Его психотерапевт говорила, что со временем это пройдет. Что у него отличные шансы в скором времени окончательно адаптироваться и отпустить войну, которая так часто преследовала во снах. Только она почему-то никак не хотела понимать, что служба не всегда была для Нейта кошмаром. Что больше всего он переживал за своих бойцов, а на их судьбу он больше никак не мог повлиять.  
  
Впрочем, со своей судьбой у него тоже не слишком складывалось. Вряд ли среднюю должность в средней компании с более чем средней заработной платой можно было считать вершиной успеха. С другой стороны, он никогда и не воспринимал эту работу, как нечто большее, чем возможность оплатить счета и накопить денег на дальнейшее обучение. Его психотерапевт была уверена, что такая работа поможет ему быстрее социализироваться.  
Нейт все еще хотел изменить мир, просто он понял, что морская пехота была не самым подходящим для этого местом, потому что там его голос никогда не будет услышан. Он хотел заниматься политикой и иметь возможность по-настоящему влиять на ход вещей.  
  
Закрывая замок, Нейт привычно кивнул соседу из 21B, пытавшемуся затащить домой собаку – пес отчаянно вилял хвостом, оставляя на полу следы мокрых лап, и включил музыку в плеере. Иногда казалось, что его жизнь превратилась в какой-то замкнутый круг.  
  
Да, определенно, хорошая пробежка поможет ему прийти в себя.   
  
На 61-ом он, конечно, попал в ужасную пробку.  
  
***

— Фик, если ты в архив, захвати еще вот это, — Григо помахал перед его носом толстой серой папкой.  
  
Нейт посмотрел на часы – 10 минут до начала обеденного перерыва, обреченно вздохнул и подставил коробку. Серая папка легла сверху десятка своих разноцветных сестер.   
  
Архив находился в другом конце здания, и никто не стремился потратить полчаса своего свободного времени на его посещение. Обычно они с ребятами тянули соломинку и «счастливчик» вместо обеда тащился в архив, но в последнее время «везло» исключительно Нейту.   
  
Он прижал к груди коробку, придерживая верхние папки подбородком, и свернул в боковой коридор, ведущий в архив. Проходя мимо холла, Нейт с надеждой посмотрел на кофейный автомат. Возможно, пара чашек крепкого сладкого кофе заменят ему сегодня обед. Но его надежды разбились об висящую на автомате табличку «Не работает». Опять. Пятый раз в этом месяце. «Черт возьми, неужели так трудно его починить?» – подумал Нейт и раздраженно отвернулся.  
  
— Постой, — окликнула его Джаннет из соседнего отдела. — Возьми еще мои документы. Еле догнала тебя, — улыбнулась она, кокетливо поправляя рыжую челку, но Нейт не обратил на нее внимания. Он смотрел прямо за ее спину, туда, где располагалась большая кадка с пальмой. Потому что прямо около пальмы стоял человек, и Нейт мог поклясться, что пять секунд назад его там не было. Одет человек тоже был странно: никакого офисного костюма, обычные джинсы, толстовка и кеды.   
  
«Может, он пришел починить кофейный автомат» – решил Нейт. И действительно, человек, напевая что-то себе под нос, первым делом направился к автомату.  
  
— Ну же, Брэд, не может быть, чтоб ты оставил меня без денег. Хоть пару четвертаков, чувак. Я же должен опробовать вкусовые ощущения, — бормотал он, роясь у себя в карманах.  
  
— О! Спасибо, мужик, — человек жестом фокусника вынул из заднего кармана горсть мелочи, сразу же забросил пару монет в автомат и нажал кнопку.   
  
Ничего не произошло.   
  
— Эй, мудак, отдай мой кофе, — гневно посмотрел он сначала на автомат, а потом куда-то в потолок. — Брэд, блять, не смешно!  
  
К облегчению Нейта, потолок ничего не ответил.   
  
— Ну ладно, не дал мне протестировать кофе – буду тестировать другие ощущения, — ухмыльнулся человек потолку и, подойдя к кадке с пальмой, демонстративно расстегнул ширинку.  
  
Нейт глазам своим не верил. Прямо перед ним, не обращая никакого внимания на камеры, парень мочился в цветочный горшок, напевая при этом какую-то попсовую песню.   
  
— Эй, — не выдержал Нейт. — Эй! Что ты делаешь?!  
  
Джаннет, все еще стоящая перед ним, перестала флиртовать и испуганно обернулась.  
  
— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросила она, оглядывая коридор.  
  
— Посмотри на это безобразие, — Нейт махнул рукой на парня, расслабленно стряхивающего последние капли.   
  
— Действительно, безобразие, — согласилась Джаннет и, подойдя к кофейному автомату, сняла табличку «Не работает». — Сегодня же позвоню в службу ремонта. Если захочешь кофе, заходи ко мне в любое время, я приношу из дома в термосе, — она подмигнула Нейту и пошла по коридору в другую сторону.  
  
Нейт проводил ее ошеломленным взглядом и посмотрел на пальму. Рядом с ней никого не было. Он проверил холл, оба коридора и даже выглянул в окно – хотя вряд ли кто-то мог уйти в окно на 28 этаже. Человек пропал точно так же, как и появился.  
  
Архив как всегда гостеприимно встретил его пылью и гробовой тишиной. Иногда у Нейта складывалось ощущение, что окружающий мир дает странные сбои: уборщица забывала убраться в архиве с такой же периодичностью, как выходил из строя кофейный автомат в главном холле. Такие события можно было практически предсказывать, и он, вероятно, заподозрил бы в происходящем какой-нибудь вселенский заговор, если бы не был так хорошо знаком с фактором человеческой лени.  
  
Несмотря на пыль, в архиве царил практически армейский порядок: стройные ряды разноцветных папок, расставленных по алфавиту, которые тянулись практически до самого потолка, наводили ужасную тоску. Красные – подшитые контракты по текущим делам, синие – по финансовой отчетности за последние пару лет, а еще желтые, зеленые, черные, серые и снова красные, каждая со стикером и маркировкой по периоду.  
  
— Твою мать, какая скукотища. Нет, серьезно, нахрена тратить столько времени, чтобы прописать в матричный код все эти унылые здания. Кажется, Колберт, у тебя совсем нет воображения – ни одной распутной секретарши, полное говно.   
  
Нейт обернулся на голос и увидел ту же самую спину, которую успел так хорошо рассмотреть, пока ее обладатель беззастенчиво отливал в горшок с пальмой прямо напротив четвертой переговорной.  
  
— Эй! Погоди! — закричал он, ускоряя шаг, напрочь забыв о заклинившем замке архива. Но странный человек уже скрылся за поворотом.   
  
Григо, конечно же, не упустил случая сделать ему замечание по поводу того, что он оставил дверь в хранилище "важных коммерческих документов, имеющих статус корпоративной тайны" открытой нараспашку.   
  
Иногда Нейт представлял себе, как вписались бы все его коллеги в такую привычную иерархию вооруженных сил. Григо, например, с его крысиным характером наверняка был бы снабженцем. Во время последней кампании у них как раз был один такой – оружейный сержант. Та еще лицемерная тварь, если подумать. Они бы с Григо отлично спелись.  
  
Рабочий день прошел как обычно. Гору документов, которую кто-то заботливо раскидал по столу к его приходу, необходимо было разобрать именно сегодня, поэтому Нейт смог вырваться с работы только поздним вечером, чувствуя голод, легкое головокружение и привкус поднадоевшего растворимого кофе, которым заботливо обеспечила его Джаннет перед уходом с работы.  
  
Странный человек, встретившийся ему в холле, был благополучно забыт, впереди ждала пустая квартира, ужин на вынос, книги и новостной канал до самого утра, чтобы побороть бессонницу. А потом очередное хмурое утро, соседи и пробка на 61-ом.  
  
***

 _— Тебе крупно повезло. Нет, правда, тебе охуительно повезло, ты просто мистер везунчик!  
  
— Конечно, мало кому посчастливилось иметь под боком такого быдлокодера как ты.  
  
— Еще чуть-чуть, и я обижусь, по-настоящему и всерьез. Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце.   
  
— Это обязательно – наблюдать, как ты разбрызгиваешь слюни по периметру? Может, перейдешь ближе к делу?  
  
— Тогда скажи мне, мистер волшебник, сбой оболочки – это баг или фича? Ее надо серьезно апнуть, потому что твои алгоритмы живут по своей собственной схеме, это что – искусственный интеллект? Скоро они будут приносить нам тапочки и желать доброго утра?  
  
— Ты опять пережрал энергетиков, мудила, просил же тебя не тестить программу под кайфом.  
  
— Слушай, чувак, давай я тебе лучше покажу, сам проведешь дебаггинг._  
  
***

В «7-Eleven», конечно, была ужасная очередь. Как такое вообще возможно, если каждый второй супермаркет – круглосуточный? Иногда ему казалось, что и люди в очередях стоят одни и те же.  
  
Видимо, задумался он слишком сильно, потому что совершенно не заметил, как его тележка чуть не въехала в одного из покупателей. Мужчина перед ним больше всего походил на какого-нибудь скандинавского полубога, поэтому Нейт не сразу вспомнил о том, что стоило бы извиниться. Он так и стоял, открыв рот и совершенно бесстыдно пялясь, когда услышал уже знакомый голос:  
  
— Чувак, я не понимаю, какого хрена ты убил столько времени, ковыряясь в этом говне. Правда, мог бы найти и лучший способ пережить расставание.  
  
— Рэй, кажется, он меня видит, — произнес полубог. Нейт успел заметить, что у него усталые голубые глаза и хмурая морщинка между бровей.  
  
— Да ладно? Спасибо, кэп! Я об этом полчаса тебе втираю уже. Но ты, видимо, слишком занят, утирая слезы разочарования и обиды. Сорок лет скитания по пустыне явно не пошли впрок твоему народу.  
  
Рэй – тот самый странный парень из офиса, на секунду замер, перестав, наконец, жаловаться и размахивать руками, и пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
— Конечно, я тебя вижу, — ответил Нейт. — Ты стоишь перед моей тележкой и мешаешь пройти, — получилось несколько грубо, но правда, у него был ужасный, бесконечно долгий день и единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось – это купить какой-нибудь ужин-перед-телевизором и вернуться домой.  
  
— Видишь, вот об этом я и говорю! Скоро будут приносить тапочки! — радостно закончил Рэй, поигрывая бровями, отчего его спутник нахмурился еще сильнее.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — уверенно сказал тот, кого мелкий вертлявый Рэй назвал Брэдом.  
  
— Может, это вирус? — предположил Рэй с усмешкой, слишком откровенно разглядывая Нейта.   
  
Брэд наклонился к его лицу, внимательно изучая. Нейт растерянно моргнул, он даже не заметил, когда парень успел подойти к нему так близко.   
  
— Нет, это определенно не вирус, — пробормотал тот. Лицо Брэда было так близко, что Нейт чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. На секунду в голове мелькнула паническая мысль, что этот странный парень его сейчас поцелует.  
  
— Ты, кажется, ему нравишься, Брэээдли, — весело протянул Рэй. — Ах ты ж еврейский засранец, тебя любят даже программные ошибки.   
  
— Рэй, заткнись! — отвлекся Брэд, и Нейт воспользовался шансом развернуть тележку и сбежать от этих психов.  
  
В последнее время ему везло на сумасшедших, или просто он сам наконец-то поехал крышей, не смог адаптироваться к мирной жизни, несмотря на уверения психолога, и теперь лежит себе, связанный по рукам и ногам, в клинике для душевнобольных и вовсю галлюцинирует.   
  
Спорящие голоса за его спиной затихли, и он не смог удержаться, чтоб украдкой не обернуться. Чокнутой парочки нигде не было. Нейт вздохнул и поймал себя на тревожной мысли, что начинает привыкать к этим внезапным исчезновениям.  
  
***

 _— Что будешь делать?  
  
— Попробую перезагрузить программу.  
  
— Ты что, убьешь его?  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Ну, того чувака из супермаркета.  
  
— Рэй, я не могу его убить, потому что он не человек. Это долбанная ошибка в программе, которую нужно исправить, пока из-за нее не полетела вся система.  
  
— Как знаешь, но, по-моему, он на тебя запал.  
  
— Рэй!  
  
— Прикинь, если бы в твоей программе можно было бы по-настоящему заняться сексом. Да я бы душу продал за то, чтобы трахнуть ту рыжую цыпочку из офиса.  
  
— Заткнись уже и помоги мне, Персон._  
  
***

Нейт проснулся с четким ощущением, что будильник звенит прямо у него в голове. Он нащупал под подушкой телефон и посмотрел на время – 6:45. Еще десять минут. Нейт натянул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза, постепенно снова проваливаясь в сонную муть.  
  
Ему снилось, что он в Ираке, совсем один, рядом никого нет, ни единого человека на мили вокруг. Но Нейт, как это бывает во сне, был уверен, что его кто-то преследует, поэтому он бежал, утопая по колено в песке, захлебываясь сухим горячим воздухом, бежал до тех пор, пока не начал падать. Его засасывало в какую-то воронку, песчинки крутились вокруг в безумном хороводе, на глазах превращаясь в зеленые цифры матричного кода. Чей-то голос рядом с Нейтом начал отсчет… десять, девять, восемь… Нейт почувствовал, как в груди что-то тревожно сжалось… пять, четыре, три… дышать стало еще труднее… два, один, старт!  
  
Нейт проснулся с четким ощущением, что будильник звенит прямо у него в голове. Он нащупал под подушкой телефон и посмотрел на время – 6:45. «Еще десять минут», - подумал он, натягивая на голову одеяло, и вздрогнул. Ощущение дежавю холодным комком свернулось где-то в районе желудка. Сон как рукой сняло. Он еще раз посмотрел на часы в телефоне – 6:47. Бред. Чего только не приснится. Нейт глубоко вдохнул, гоня подступающую панику, и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Внимание, повторная перезагрузка, — сказал знакомый голос, и Нейт почувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет. Внутренности скрутило так, будто он весь день катался на американских горках, желудок заныл, сердце бухало прямо в горле, а во рту скопилась кислая слюна. Побелевшими пальцами он схватился за край кровати, боясь пошевелиться, и услышал звонок будильника. Цепкая рука, схватившая в кулак его внутренности, расслабилась, тошнота отпустила, сердце забилось ровнее. Нейт дрожащими пальцами нащупал телефон и посмотрел на таймер. Зеленые цифры ритмично прыгали перед глазами, показывая уже привычные 6:45.  
  
Нейт решил отменить сегодня свою ежедневную пробежку. Бегать не тянуло, на улицу вообще выходить совершенно не хотелось, но работу просто так не отменишь. Сосед из 21B поздоровался с ним, выводя своего золотистого ретривера на прогулку. Собака дружелюбно махала хвостом, стараясь облизать Нейту руки за те пару секунд, что ее хозяин возился с дверью. Нейту почему-то всегда казалось, что у соседа был доберман, но сегодня с утра он бы не поручился за свою память. Дочка миссис Паддингтон приветливо помахала ему рукой из окна, когда он уже садился в машину. Солнце светило прямо в глаза, прохожие улыбались, и даже на 61-ом шоссе впервые на его памяти не было пробки. Что-то должно было случиться. Нейт был уверен в этом.  
  
***

 _— Сэр, разрешите обратиться?  
  
— А... Капитан, какие новости, нам есть, чем порадовать генерала Маттиса?  
  
— Сэр, разведка доложила о вспышках подозрительной активности в секторе 15С.  
  
— 15С – это сектор группы Браво.  
  
— Так точно, сэр. Похоже, система сержанта Колберта начала выходить из-под контроля.  
  
— Как мы и предполагали, не так ли, капитан?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Что ж, эти игры зашли слишком далеко. Пошлите разведотряд для проверки, капитан. И группу охотников. Мы не можем позволить себе разочаровать генерала. Он надеется на нас.  
  
— Есть, сэр. Так точно, сэр._  
  
***

Неожиданная проверка из министерства – как раз то, чего им так не хватало. Не успел он появиться в офисе, как Джаннет протянула ему в руки увесистую синюю папку и с сожалением улыбнулась:  
  
— Похоже, денек будет не из легких, — вздохнула она, не забывая при этом так широко улыбаться, будто их ожидала годовая премия, а не мучительная и нудная бюрократическая муть. С другой стороны, что Нейт умел, так это заполнять отчеты. В конце концов, именно это умение в свое время помогало ему добывать у снабженцев такие драгоценные припасы. — Григо уже ждет тебя в четвертой переговорной. И, кажется, он сегодня не в духе.  
  
— Можно подумать, когда-то было иначе, — ответил Нейт.  
  
Нейт все еще ощущал себя немного странно, как-будто он не совсем пришел в себя после прошедшей ночи. Через прозрачное стекло он видел Григо в окружении сотрудников министерства в деловых черных костюмах и чувствовал, как к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота. Он на секунду остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, когда его перехватили поперек корпуса и ощутимо толкнули к стене.  
  
— Чт... — чужая ладонь закрыла ему рот, не давая продолжить.  
  
— Молчи, — Нейт поднял глаза и увидел того парня из магазина, так похожего на скандинавского полубога, только теперь глаза Брэда не были усталыми, он был сосредоточен и напряжен. — Тебе нельзя туда идти. Кивни мне, если ты понял.  
  
Он мог бы сейчас вырваться из захвата, поднять шум или даже попытаться справиться самостоятельно. Но что-то во взгляде Брэда остановило его порыв. Возможно, это была та самая хмурая решимость, которую он так часто видел в глазах своих солдат перед боем.  
  
Нейту оставалось только кивнуть.  
  
— Сейчас ты развернешься и, не привлекая к себе внимания, пойдешь через коридор к архиву. Там свернешь на боковую лестницу. Ни в коем случае не спускайся на лифте. А потом ты покинешь здание. Не на машине, это слишком заметно. Пойдешь в сторону парка, тебя перехватит Рэй. Как понял?  
  
Руку от его лица Брэд так и не убрал, поэтому Нейт снова кивнул, скосив взгляд в сторону переговорной, где Григо тревожно поглядывал на часы.  
  
Когда он обернулся, Брэда уже не было.  
  
Он поправил галстук, поудобнее перехватил папку и пересек холл, направляясь в сторону коридора. За его спиной громко хлопнула дверь, и тогда Нейт побежал. Он бежал как во сне, не зная, кто и с какой целью его преследует, но сердце стучало в груди так же, как во время артобстрела, у него снова была цель, и если бы Нейт позволил себе задуматься хоть на секунду, он бы понял, что впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя по-настоящему живым.  
  
***

— Эй, парень, подвезти?  
  
Нейт шарахнулся в сторону, когда раздолбанный джип затормозил прямо перед ним. Рэя, вальяжно высунувшегося в открытое окно, он узнал только со второй попытки.  
  
Запрыгнув на переднее сидение и отдышавшись, он коротко приказал:  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
Рэй лихо вывернул руль, выезжая на проезжую часть, вдавил педаль газа до упора и только тогда повернулся к нему, улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба.  
  
— Чувааак, ты задал правильный вопрос правильному человеку, — заявил он. — Пока зануда Брэд бегает от агентов Феррандо, я расскажу тебе, как все было, без купюр.  
  
— Очень надеюсь на это.  
  
— Короче так – жил был один чел, был он талантливый программист, и звали его, допустим, Брэд, — Рэй заговорщицки подмигнул Нейту, сворачивая в переулок.  
  
— И был у него лучший дружбан: красавец, умный что пиздец и супер сексуальный…  
  
— Я так понимаю, звали его друга Рэй? – уточнил Нейт.  
  
— Точно. Прямо в самое яблочко! Да ты молодец, не зря на тебя Колберт слюни пускает, — обрадовался Рэй.  
  
И, оценив скептически поднятую бровь Нейта, продолжил.  
  
— Так вот, решили они однажды применить свои мозги по назначению и срубить бабла. Вот Брэд взял и запилил такую хитрую программку, что-то типа симулятора реальности. Только не такой реальности, в которой они с Рэем жили, а идеальной, с блэкджеком и шлюхами практически. Брэд бился, бился и написал код. И вот тут в историю добавляется элемент драмы. Пока Колберт трахался с цифрами и микросхемами, его девушка, та еще блядь, скажу тебе по секрету, трахалась с его соседом по комнате. Вот такие дела, брат. Айсмен, когда узнал, сам не свой стал, еще больше времени начал уделять разработке программы. Даже ночевал в лаборатории. Бабло к тому моменту уже текло к ним рекой. Каждый хотел убежать из их долбанного мира в иную реальность, поэтому программа постоянно нуждалась в доработке. И тут – раз! Сбой. «Пиздец» – подумал тогда Рэй. Допрыгались. С внешней стороны Брэд не мог найти неполадку, пришлось Рэю отважно идти внутрь программы и на месте искать баг. И он нашел, конечно, — усмехнулся Рэй. — Баг в программе – это ты, Нейт, — торжественно возвестил он.  
  
— И что? По-вашему, я должен был поверить в этот бред? — Нейт скептически скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Вообще-то у тебя нет особого выбора, — пожал плечами Рэй. — Особенно после того, как Феррандо послал за тобой отряд зачистки.   
  
— Вот с этого момента поподробнее, — сразу подобрался Нейт. — Какого черта за мной гоняются федералы? И с чего вдруг вы решили мне помочь?  
  
— Да потому что ты код к программе, балда! Если Феррандо тебя поймает или уничтожит, у него в руках окажется ресурс, с помощью которого можно получить безграничную власть. Подумай только, тысячи людей, живущих в матрице, сделают что угодно, чтобы у них не отобрали возможность здесь жить.   
  
— Рэй, это очень интересно. Просто отличный научно-фантастический роман. Если напишешь, его наверняка издадут. А теперь не мог бы ты остановиться, дальше я, пожалуй, пройдусь пешком.  
  
— Хочешь доказательств? Ну, ладно, сам напросился, — закатил глаза Персон. — Я знаю, что ты служил до того, как устроился таскать папки в архив.   
  
— Три года в Ираке, — помрачнел Нейт.  
  
— Круто. Целых три года, — покивал Рэй. — Тогда тебе, наверное, не составит труда вспомнить, как звали последнего тим-лидера твоей группы?  
  
— Конечно. Его звали… — Нейт почувствовал, как на руках появились мурашки. Он старался вспомнить изо всех сил, но в голову не приходило ни одно имя.  
  
— Не помнишь? А как звали водителя грузовика, в котором ты ехал?  
  
Нейт молчал.  
  
— Тоже не помнишь, — удовлетворенно подтвердил Персон.   
  
— Моя плохая память еще не доказывает, что реальность, в которой я существую, является программой, придуманной твоим другом, — раздраженно ответил Нейт.  
  
— Твоя плохая память вообще тут ни при чем. Ты не помнишь никаких деталей своей службы в Ираке, потому что ты там не служил. Это просто базовые воспоминания, которые были прописаны в твоем коде.  
  
— Чушь!   
  
— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в северной части города?  
  
Нейт даже растерялся от такой резкой смены темы.  
  
— Нет. Это же неблагополучные районы.  
  
— Просто чья-то ленивая еврейская задница не успела прописать эту часть города в коде, — фыркнул Рэй, сворачивая в очередной переулок. — Смотри. Вот оно, мое главное доказательство.  
  
Машина затормозила, и Нейт увидел, что прямо перед ними… отсутствует кусок реальности. Дорога обрывалась метра через два вместе с частью домов и куском неба. Их просто не было. Пространство скручивалось в темные спирали, открывая взгляду Нейта космос, состоящий из миллиона зеленых цифр матричного кода.   
  
— Этого не может быть, — пробормотал Нейт.  
  
— Да я прямо как в чертовом дежавю, — Рэй с усмешкой хлопнул ладонью по капоту машины. — Брэд недавно сказал то же самое о твоем существовании.   
  
— Эффект дежавю, Рэй, это обычный системный сбой. Я думал, ты знаешь, — Нейт резко обернулся, услышав голос Брэда из-за спины.   
  
— А вот и наш герой! — обрадовался Рэй. — Скажи мне, что выкинул этих пижонов нахрен из нашей программы.   
  
— Выкинул. Но они вернутся. Феррандо просто так не откажется от своей цели, — мрачно сказал Брэд, смотря Нейту прямо в глаза.   
  
— Что будем делать? — деловито уточнил Рэй.  
  
— Я замкну систему и останусь в Матрице.  
  
— Чегооооо?  
  
— Ты слышал, Рэй. Пока программе... — он запнулся, — Нейту, будет угрожать опасность, я буду жить в этой реальности.  
  
— Воу, воу, воу! Не «я», а «мы», чувак. Неужели ты думаешь, твой друг Рэй бросит тебя один на один, — Рэй смерил насмешливым взглядом замершего Нейта, — с этим красавчиком! Да я уже коробку свечей по дороге прикупил, чтоб над вами держать.  
  
— Я все-таки не понимаю, зачем я вам нужен? — обреченно спросил Нейт.  
  
— И перед кем я тут полчаса распинался? — демонстративно вздохнул Рэй.  
  
— Ты автономный алгоритм, Нейт. Ты меняешь Матрицу изнутри.  
  
— Но я не…  
  
— Смотри, — Брэд осторожно взял его за плечи и развернул лицом к зияющей дыре в Матрице.   
  
Но в том-то и дело, никакой дыры больше не было. Там, где еще 10 минут назад город обрывался в пустоту, теперь стояли обычные для этого района дома, неподалеку виднелся круглосуточный супермаркет и детская площадка.  
  
— Ты создал это, — тихо сказал Брэд.  
  
***

 _— Капитан, доложите обстановку.  
  
Шветье заметно напрягся, даже ему хватило мозгов, чтобы уловить в хриплом голосе Крестного Отца угрожающие нотки.  
  
— Сэр, предводителю повстанцев удалось замкнуть систему на себя. Мы потеряли связь с охотниками.  
  
Ситуация с изобретением Колберта вышла из-под контроля. Разведка доложила, что ему удалось стабилизировать систему, замкнув на себя программный код. Он практически полностью отрезал им доступ - многие пользователи оказались заперты внутри, мало того, они потеряли связь с Дельтой и группой охотников.  
  
— Сколько пользователей осталось в системе?  
  
— Порядка тысячи, сэр. По последним данным, которые успел передать Паттерсон перед отключением.  
Крестный Отец нахмурился.   
  
— Посылайте отряд Паттерсона. Пока у нас еще есть возможность туда попасть. Генералу Маттису нужен этот алгоритм. Он нужен ему любой ценой. _  
  
***  
  
— Знаешь, Айсмен, ты мог бы придумать что-то поприличнее, — начал Рэй. — Например, «Матрица поглотила тебя» или «Следуй за белым кроликом».  
  
— Мне кажется, кто-то дорвался до прелестей кабельного и пересмотрел дешевых блокбастеров, — в тон ему ответил Колберт.  
  
Они сидели в небольшом кафе на окраине города. Прошел уже целый год. Год, за который Нейт смог добиться значительных успехов в управлении Матрицей, как они когда-то окрестили систему с легкой руки Персона.  
  
Брэд испытывал по этому поводу очень смешанные чувства: он был горд собой и тем, что система гармонично развивалась без его непосредственного участия, обрастая такими мелочами, которые он никогда не учитывал в программном коде. Нейт смог вывести ее на какой-то совершенно новый, практически автономный уровень.   
  
Конечно, это далось ему нелегко. Крестный Отец воевал с ними не на жизнь, а на смерть: он пытался заполучить Нейта любой ценой, если не живым, то мертвым. Отряды охотников наводнили Матрицу, блокируя лишних пользователей, но Нейт создавал для них все новые и новые уголки, модифицируя пространство.   
  
Например, кафе, в котором они сейчас сидели в западной части города – приятная атмосфера и приветливые официанты; Брэд неспешно пил свое пиво – он почти забыл, каково оно на вкус, но Нейту удалось проработать его до мельчайших деталей. И если бы не неумолкающий пиздеж Персона, звучавший скорее фоном, можно было бы совсем расслабиться.  
  
Колберт начал замечать, что все чаще думает о Нейте, как о человеке. Он очень четко осознавал, что тот лишь часть программного кода Матрицы, один из созданных им скриптов, алгоритм, который вследствие ошибки стал практически автономным.  
  
Это совершенно не укладывалось в голове, потому что за последний год Брэд узнал, что этот алгоритм по утрам любит пить такой же крепкий кофе, как и Брэд, и не слишком жалует музыку кантри. Он узнал, что у него зеленые глаза, которые в зависимости от настроения могут стать почти карими, и что, когда он волнуется, то постоянно облизывает губы.  
  
— Признавайся, засранец, ты собираешь пригласить Нейта на настоящее взрослое свидание? — сказал Рэй, прерывая его затянувшуюся фиксацию на очень определенных губах.  
  
— Ты снова обдолбался, Персон? — ответил он и обернулся в сторону Нейта, отошедшего к стойке, чтобы сделать им заказ.  
  
— Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что можешь все рассказать своему старому другу Рэй-Рэю.  
  
— А еще я могу тебя задушить, не понимаю, почему до сих пор этого не сделал.  
  
— Я уже потерял надежду, что кто-нибудь сможет растопить твое ледяное сердце. Правда, я не ожидал, что это будет твой собственный алгоритм, самовлюбленный ты выродок. Хотя у него есть свой шарм, а ты двинутый на всю голову – вы прекрасная пара.  
  
— Капрал Персон, — командным голосом отрезал Брэд, чтобы сразу расставить все точки над «и». — Завали лицо. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Как скажешь, Айсмен, как скажешь, — Рэй все-таки не смог удержаться и картинно поиграл бровями, толкнув его локтем под ребра.  
У них была небольшая передышка – скоро отряды охотников обнаружат этот новый район. Но пока у него есть эти двадцать минут, Колберт собирался насладиться вкусом пива. Тем более, Нейт возвращался к столику с бургерами и картошкой фри.   
  
Проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления.


End file.
